


Grape Flavored Jellybean

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn Watching, Sleep Sex, Sweet, Television Watching, curious, younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a nice night with Rose, Greg goes back to check up on his stuff and drop some things off. Who he finds there is rather pleasant and they decide to relax together. Very cute and lewd with a mixture of sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape Flavored Jellybean

It was another night at Beach city for Greg, another lovely night with Rose and there lovely singing/dancing together. Greg sighed a bit, relaxing a bit as he drives back to his storage unit to drop off a few things before heading to bed as he was really tired from all the stuff he did today. From dancing to singing to playing his guitar, he surely was beat.

After driving to his storage unit he noticed that I was already opened. “This doesn’t look good. I really hope no one is swiping my stuff.” Greg says with a frown. As he parks he gets out and enters the area. At first it seems like nothing has been taken or moved or even touched at all. But before he headed out he spots and notices something. A light in one of the corners of the storage room. Greg walks slowly towards to light to find a TV turned on but with nothing on but static. Greg ruffles his hair a bit, “Well who must have don-“ he says before being tackled to the ground.

Greg opens his eyes to see its non other than Amethyst, who is sitting on top of him giggling a bit. “If I was a monster I would have eaten you up before you even opened your eyes~” she says to Greg, smirking and winking while bearing her teeth in a cute manor. Greg chuckles a bit, “Please don’t do that again, i could have gotten a heart attack or something” he says before getting up. Amethyst leans her arm against a box smiling her usual relaxed way. “Sooooo, what brings you to the garbage pile, garbage man?” she says giggling a bit. Greg rolls his eyes a bit, “Me? What are you doing here? Aren’t you and the gems suppose to be back at your cave saving the world and stuff?” he asks.

Amethyst gives a sly chuckle, “Just because I work hard doesn’t mean I can’t play hard.” She waves a Tape around and gives a nice smooth smile. “Wanna watch your favorite show? I know you wannnaaaa.” She says in a silly way. Greg looks at amethyst then at the tape and then smiles a bit, “Hell yea, I don’t mind a little late night movie time” Greg says as he walks over to the couch, giving it a nice sit as he relaxes a bit as well as yawns, still a bit tired but willing to watch something.

Amethyst jumps onto the couch bouncing her up before bouncing back down giving a nice laugh. “Oh man so I got this new movie and junk and it has like fun shit in it man. Oh my god, your gonna love it!” she says loudly to Greg. Greg smiles a bit, “So what’s on it? Horror, comedy, romance?” Amethyst grins and giggles, “You just gotta give it a watch” she says slyly before popping in the tape and taking back her seat, pulling out a few snacks including, a bag of jellybeans, a small coke, and even a carton of uncracked eggs.

The tape starts with static before cutting towards a cheesy pink title card showing off the title, “Ashton’s big Game” before cutting to someone who looks like a scruffy 18 year old who is plainly reading his lines from a que card. This goes on a bit as Ashton goes around trying to hit on “babes” and constantly fails. Amethyst watches it with interest as Greg yawns a bit, obviously uninterested in the flick. “So, uh, is he gonna like get the best girl or something? Or will the girl that’s following him all the time gonna date him?” Greg asks with exhaustion in his voice. Amethyst shushes him as she watches the show, “Shhhh, this is the best part” Greg watches as a large coconut falls on Ashton’s face, knocking him out. Amethyst bursts out laughing, “HAHAHAH, did you see that, he got hit in the head with a coconut!” Greg makes a face and leans against one of the couches arm, obviously tired and not paying attention.

After 20 mins Greg falls asleep as Amethysts keeps watching the show, before noticing that Greg is sleeping. Amethyst lets out a groan, “Ugh….who needs sleep anyway, not me, that’s who” she pouts. Amethyst watches the show a bit more, watching Ashton slowly recover at the hospital from his head trauma. The scene shifts into a lewd one as Ashton makes friends with a nurse, and soon after the nurse is giving him a handjob. Amethyst who is watching this bites her lip a bit at the lewd action. “That looks pretty fucking hot, if only I had a-“ she stops herself and looks at Greg who is sleeping on the couch.

Amethyst creeps up on Greg, purple blush on her face as she pokes him. “Yo Greg, you up man?” she says. After response after 2 minutes she gets close to him, slowly feeling his pants before slowly taking them off leaving Greg in his underwear. Amethyst eyes his crotch bulge and thinks to herself about how wants it really badly. “Ugh, why must he be dating rose. I don’t need to be caught.” She thinks to herself some more, “Well, the other gems ARE back at homebase, sooo there is no way there around, soooo…” she says before sliding her hands into Greg's underwear, feeling around and stroking Greg’s cock a bit.

Amethyst feels herself grow hot and horny as she slowly jerks Greg’s cock, rubbing his foreskin up and down in a slow way before taking his underwear off, eyeing his now slightly erect cock licking her lips. “Whoa, he is pretty big” she says to herself before using both of her hands to stroke his tool. She watches the tape a bit, watching Ashton go from getting a handjob to a blowjob. Amethyst blushes harder, watching the nurse sucking his cock is only making Amethyst more and more horny. She watches the nurse and slowly mimics her movements. Amethyst slowly opens her mouth and slides in Greg’s tool. Amethyst then begins to gently suck it, wrapping her tongue around it before moaning, feeling herself get really wet and needy as she gently sucks off Greg.

Amethyst continues to blow Greg some more, watching the tape for help as amethyst follows the nurses movements. In the tape the nurse gets up and pulls down her pants, rubbing her pussy against Ashton’s cock. Amethyst’s face goes dark purple as she slowly gets up. “Ok girl…you got this, just try to go slowly.” She says to herself. Amethyst slowly sits down on Greg’s stomach, slowly shifting as much weight as she can to now wake him as she gently begins to grind her purple wet snatch against Greg’s wet cock.

Amethyst lets out a loud moan as she feels her snatch pushed on his cock, making her really wet and horny. Amethyst watches the nurse slowly insert Ashton’s cock into her, making her moan loud. Amethyst slowly slides in Greg’s dick, trying her hardest to not moan loudly. She can see Greg blush and moan in his sleep as she begins to bounce slowly onto his wet tool. Amethyst lets out sighs of pleasure as she slowly rides Greg, letting his slide in and out in a nice steady motion. Amethyst picks up the pace more and more, feeling her pussy wanting more and more inside it.

Amethyst rides Greg harder, feeling his hot precum slide right in as she moans softly, timing it with Gregs so she doesn’t wake him. Watching the tape eagerly as the nurse in it picks up her pace, her snatch beginning to leak fluids all over as Amethyst blushes, feeling her own pussy leak onto Greg's cock. Amethyst loses control as she begins to bounce faster and faster, so close to orgasm.

As Amethyst is close she can feel Greg’s tool throb hard inside her snatch, before letting out a groan, sticking her tongue out as she feels Greg pump his hot cum inside her hungry hole. Amethyst moans as loud as she can without waking Greg as she cums onto his cock, mixing her pussy juice with Greg's discharge.

Amethyst flops down, exhausted, her wet snatch leaking cum and fluid as she instantly grows so tired. “Oh god, I wanna do that again when he is awake.” She says to herself before slowly cleaning Greg's tool, putting his pants and underwear back on and slipping down to sleep exhausted as hell. “From dancing to singing to playing his guitar, he surely was the best.” Amethyst thinks to herself before falling down to sleep with the tape ending before cutting to static


End file.
